<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Boy in Blue | DNF Hogwarts AU by cptjae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539477">The Boy in Blue | DNF Hogwarts AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptjae/pseuds/cptjae'>cptjae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little angst, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Clay - Freeform, Dream World, Dreams and Nightmares, Flirting, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, M/M, Magic, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Pining, Ravenclaw, School, Slow Burn, Sneaking Out, Wizards, claydream, dream - Freeform, dreamwastaken - Freeform, gerogenotfound, i cant keep you out of my mind, no Nsfw, no beta we die like men, unestablished prior to story, when i say slow burn i mean it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:40:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptjae/pseuds/cptjae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clay wakes up tossing and turning on the biggest day of his life when he's thrown into a dream where he meets a boy in blue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream x GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Boy in Blue | DNF Hogwarts AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a pretty short chapter to start of the book with only 1,740 words, but it will do for the introduction. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His eyes burned, his head ached, and his ears rang with the sound of his alarm clock going off. He stretched out his long lanky legs and felt the sheets stick to his shins and in between his toes. "Dammit." Dream sleepily muttered. The dust slowly collecting on his rough, splintered, wooden window sill started to blow away as he swiftly threw his legs over the edge of his bed. "What time is it?" he asked himself. He glanced over to his alarm clock and saw that it was relentlessly flashing red even though it was a couple hours prior to what it was set for. He  forcefully disarmed his alarm clock and threw his head back onto his soft, silky pillow.</p><p> After an hour of lying engulfed in his sheets, contemplating his very existence, he decided to get up and be productive. 	</p><p>The floorboards creaked with what seemed like every breath. He ran his soft finger tips 	along the smooth, polished, wooden railing while prancing down the steep, dark abyss of the staircase. He felt the cold planks meet the heel of his foot as he got to the end of the steps. His eyes immediately met the kitchen doorway, maybe he could concoct something to lull him back to sleep. He grabbed a jar of dried herbs that his mom had made for tea and wrapped 2 teaspoons of herbs in tea bag paper. Then he pulled a kettle from the cupboard and filled it with water, placed it on the stovetop, and switched on the heat. He went to turn on the TV while the kettle was boiling. He sat down on the soft cushioned sofa and draped a patterned quilt over his body. He took a deep breath as he remembered what was to come today. </p><p>This is one of the biggest days of his life, he's going to Hogwarts. Everyone always says that this will be the most important time of his life, going to Hogwarts, finding teen love, enjoying his first taste of the real world. But truly, how is he supposed to enjoy this time in his life when all he can think about is what he doesn’t have? All he's ever had is his mom and now he's leaving her. He's never even had friends, how is he supposed to have them now? Everybody has a family to leave, to miss, and all he has is his mother, and all she has is him. Imagining her standing at the train station alone while he slowly watches her frame fade away in the distance broke Clay, but pretty soon, he won’t have to imagine it. All of it seemed like a whirlwind of never ending thoughts stuck in his head. Everything at once, all jumbled up into one big storm of emotion and stress. </p><p>Clay was so lost in his own mind that the squealing of the tea kettle just seemed like distant background music added to the complete clusterfuck that his brain was at the moment. Suddenly he fell back into reality and walked through the dark oak door frame that led into the kitchen, he flinched at the sudden chilled feeling on his feet from the cold kitchen tile meeting his fragile skin. He reached into one of the kitchen cupboards and grabbed a plain white mug  out of the cabinet. The monotone temperature of the cup still felt warm against his ice bucket hands. He set the mug down on the counter and started pouring the hot water into the mug.</p><p>Clay watched the boiling water gradually filling to the top of the mug and devouring the tea bag, he smelt the aroma of calming herbal tea and the warmth of the mug radiating in the cold air. He observed the once clear water slowly turn to a murky tint as the dried herbs infused the liquid, and took a small sip of the hot drink. It burned his taste buds and the back of his throat as he swallowed, he could feel it rapidly moving through his body and pacifying his nerves. He took a deep inhale instantaneously followed with an exhale, and made his way back to the living room, where he spent the next couple of hours.</p><p> The dry, insulated, morning air made Clay feel suffocated. The hinges of the backdoor yelped as Clay pulled it open to get some fresh air. He stood in the small doorway as he savored the crisp breeze clashing with his tall body and brushing along his pale, touch starved skin. Clay looked up to the sky and could barely see the sun peaking out from behind the houses lined up on the crowded street. The colors worked in a rich gradient with purples, blues, oranges, and pinks meshed into an abstract painting all the way up in the sky. Clay watched the leaves of a nearby evergreen soar in the direction of the morning winds, and a blue sedan cruising along the rocky neighborhood roads. Then he shut his eyes. </p><p>He woke up in a forest. Trees surrounding him, birds chirping, and darkness enclosing him. When he had fallen asleep it had been at his own home, on his own doorstep, and in the early morning. Except he wasn’t at his own home, on his own doorstep, and it wasn't early morning. It was deep in the night. He was incapacitated. Clay couldn’t feel his legs, his arms were numb, and his neck was paralyzed. He couldn’t lift his own head up from the hard, dirt ground it lied on. Suddenly he heard a sound coming from the left side of his body, and when he looked over what he saw nearly shook his brain free of all stress he was feeling prior, a unicorn. The subtle, but beautiful glow emitting from the unicorn's delicate skin was breathtaking. Its long, smooth, pink mane flowed in the same direction as the trees encompassing them. As it started trotting towards him a part of him felt scared, but something told him it wasn't here to hurt him. When it finally arrived next to his body its muzzle got close to clays face and its crystal blue eyes pierced Clay's emerald green ones. It let out a single tear that fell onto Clay's chest.  Then all feeling was restored in his body. He moved his ankles left, then right, then forward, and finally backwards. He bent his knees so that he was now sitting up, then he heard a noise coming from the cave next to him, but this time it wasnt a unicorn.</p><p>			 Major CW for spiders! </p><p>A trail of little spiders started forming and it seemed to be leading right to Clay. Instinctively he shot up from his sitting position and started to run opposite from the spiders, but a noise caused him to look back and he saw something he never thought he would see in a million years. A huge arachnid came from the cave, immersed in the spouting fountain of what seemed like its children. Without realizing he had stopped out of awe, by the time he realized it was too late. The large spider and its spawn began to charge Clay and slowly devoured him in sticky, grey webbing. His feet were stuck together and his hands spun to each other. But before they could place a chunk of webbing over his nose and mouth a voice came from the distance. It was soft and british. “Enough, Aragog.” Then a body emerged from the darkness, he was pale, so pale, almost translucent, he had sharp cheekbones, and these hollow collar bones that Clay had never seen before. He had brunette hair that looked like any other person's hair, but to Clay it looked like the most beautiful hair he had ever laid his eyes upon, however the most noticeable thing about him was the blue silk draped across his body so delicately, but before Clay could admire any more, everything went black again.</p><p> </p><p>He heard his mom attempting to wake him from his deep slumber. "Clay? Are you sleeping?" she asked, "Huh?" Clay blurted out. "This is so dangerous! What were you thinking?" Clay's mom asks angrily, "I didn't mean to, I'm sorry." Clay responded. Thank god it was a dream, he thought. “How? Did you seriously forget what today is? Come into the house, now.” Clay had never heard his mom’s voice sound like this, it sounded angry, but not at Clay. Then he remembered, This doesn’t just affect him. Both of their lives are changing. It all started to set in. He’s leaving home. Today. Yet all he could think about on his way to breakfast was that dream.</p><p>  "Alright," Clay's mom started. A haze started to gloss over Clay and his attention was set on whoever was in that dream rather than whatever his mom was saying. "Clay?” his mother asked. “Erhm, yeah?” He said abruptly. “You ok?” She asked in a worrying tone. “Yeah.” Clay honestly didn't even know if this was the truth, either way he didn't need to put his mom through any more stress than she probably already is because of him. “We need to be at platform 9 3/4 by 3pm, so we need to arrive at Diagon Alley by this time-" she explained the entire plan for today step-by-step to Clay during breakfast. You would think the fact that he almost died from a massive spider in his dream, or the fact that his mom is explaining how he's gonna go to school would be more important to Clay, but the boy that saved him was the only thing on his mind. Something about him is different. </p><p>“Go ahead and start packing sweetie.” Clay’s mom told him. This was gonna be a hard day for both of them. He is going off to school and his mom is gonna be all alone in the house. Ever since his parents divorce Clay and his mom had only had each other. So much change, he thought. This was gonna be the last breakfast with his mom for a while. It just doesn't feel right. </p><p> </p><p>For the rest of the morning he mindlessly cleaned up breakfast and got ready. Now it was time for packing, and it all finally felt real, but little did Clay know that the dream would not be the last time he saw the boy in blue.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, have an amazing day/night and stay tuned for more updates :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>